New Year's Eve
by The Deadly Bunny
Summary: New Year has come around again and Ginny decides to take things to a new level in the bedroom with her wife. PWP, kinky, femmeslash. Don't like, don't read! Written on a prompt.


**Well, there it is! My first ever one-shot that was written on a prompt, courtesy of _Torigagged_. It is basically PWP, so you do stand warned! Otherwise, enjoy :) Bunny out.**

* * *

><p>Oh, New Year's Eve, always such a happy and exciting occasion. As per usual, Ginny and Hermione had succumbed to Molly's invitation to the annual Weasley bash, knowing that it was much easier to indulge the older woman then deal with the repercussions of refusing her.<p>

Hermione was a little disappointed that her wife had told her mother they would come, though. Recently, they had been talking about some really wicked things they could do to spice up their sex life a little and she had been positively giddy about trying them out. New Year's Eve seemed like a perfect time for something like that, but now it was definitely off.

Sighing, she put the finishing touches on her makeup and smoothed down her woollen red dress, making sure it came down to her knees, carefully concealing the lace-trimmed stockings she was wearing underneath. Little things like that made social events bearable; she would always look prim and proper, but underneath was hidden a passionate, deviant woman.

Quite ready to leave, she knocked on the bathroom door, behind which she could still hear the shower running, despite it being almost a full fifteen minutes since Ginny had gone in. "Oh for Merlin's sake, honey, you've been there forever and we need to be at the Burrow in 15 minutes."

Carefully, she opened the door and peeked through, only to be greeted by the glorious scene of her wife leaning against the wet tiles, water cascading down her body while she had two fingers buried in her wet heat and the other hand kneading one of her soft breasts.

Typical Ginny. They were due at a family gathering in nearly no time at all and she still couldn't stop herself from having a little fun in the shower. Hermione simply rolled her eyes and turned back around, yelling over her shoulder for her to hurry the fuck up. It was pointless to start something they couldn't finish.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later found them at the front door of the Burrow, smiling and hugging Molly and making up some half assed excuse as to why they were late. Everyone was gathered in the living room; Ron, George, Percy and Penelope with their little boy, Charlie, Bill – Fleur and the kids were at her parents, and of course, Harry came too, with little Teddy sleeping in his lap.<p>

All in all, it was a very uneventful evening. They chatted, played a few holiday games, clinked glasses at midnight and shared New Year's kisses with their partners if they had them. After that was over with, some people started filtering up into the bedrooms while other stayed downstairs, small talking with their siblings and friends.

Hermione wasn't feeling like staying up so she left her wife to chat with her brothers, herself heading up to Ginny's old bedroom and stretching out on the bed. She was asleep before she even had time to take her clothes off.

* * *

><p>Ginny smiled to herself as she saw a yawning Hermione head up the stairs. Much more confident in her potionwork than her spells, she had slipped a bit of sleeping potion into her darling's champagne and it was starting to take effect. She would give it ten more minutes to really start working and then she'd head up after her.<p>

After saying her goodbyes to Charlie and Bill, Ginny retired to her old room, finding her wife fast asleep in the middle of the bed, fully clothed and everything. A slow grin overtook her face and she was in no hurry as she cast a strong silencing charm on her room, as well as adding a few locking charms on the already manually locked door.

Ginny had great plans for this evening and the fact that they were in her parents' house made them only the more exciting, if anything.

Gently, with care, she started stripping Hermione, starting with the red dress she had been wearing. When lifting the hem up revealed the thigh-high stockings underneath, a shot of desire flashed through Ginny. _God, I really do love this woman..._

As she dragged the material higher, another thing was revealed; the garter belt that was holding up the stockings matched both her panties and bra, which were both made from luxurious black lace. When the dress finally came completely off, her lover looked positively scrumptious.

Still working with care, she slowly lifted Hermione off the bed to place her how she wanted her; spread eagled on her back, just for her enjoyment and viewing pleasure. She made quick work of her underwear too, leaving her only in the garter belt and the stockings it was holding up.

Now came the part Ginny was especially looking forward to. She took a few silk shawls out of her handbag and started wrapping them around her wrists and ankles, then binding them to the posts of her bed, making sure they weren't constricting, but still tight enough to hold her in place.

Hermione sure was a sight; spread eagled and naked except for the lacy lingerie clinging to her waist and thighs. Ginny had to almost physically restrain herself to not begin having fun just yet. Instead, she began disrobing; first the warm jumper, then the tee, the jeans followed and it wasn't long till her bra and panties joined the other clothes on the floor.

It was funny how similar their tastes were when it came to undergarments. Ginny hadn't been wearing stockings underneath her jeans, but she had brought them with her for what she had planned for the evening, and they were almost identical to the ones her lover was wearing. Caringly sliding each dark stocking on, she then slipped into a dark garter and secured it to hold up the fabric. A glance at the mirror told her she looked every bit as sinful as Hermione and with a smile, she strolled over to her handbag and pulled out a small vial of clear liquid and two food containers.

* * *

><p>As Hermione began waking up, she could immediately feel she wasn't in the state she had been in when she'd gone to sleep. A slight chill ran over her body and it prompted her to open her eyes, which were shocked to take in several things at once. She was completely stripped save for her stockings, tied to the posts of Ginny's bed with her arms and legs wide open, right on display for a smirking redhead who was wearing equally as few clothes and gently suckling on a finger in her mouth. Hermione felt her skin flush, half from embarrassment and half from excitement. They had talked about this, yes, but she never could have expected this.<p>

Ginny obviously noticed she had awoken, because she started slowly stalking towards her, a deliberate sway in her hips.

"I see sleeping beauty is finally awake... That's good. I wouldn't have much use for you comatose, now would I?" she chuckled as she got to the side of the bed. Hermione wanted to reply with some witty comeback, but only now became acutely aware of the cloth that was gagging her mouth, just enough to keep her silent, but not choking.

A new thrill of embarrassment/excitement ran through her body when Ginny sat down at her side and raised up a bowl of whipped cream, smiling sinfully at her and scooping out some of the fluffy delight. She slowly smeared it across her breast, circling a peaked nipple before going back into the bowl of cream for another helping.

Hermione strained against her bindings, not quite sure if with the purpose of escape or pulling the sexy redhead above her closer, but to no avail. The fabric biting into her skin every time she pulled was one of the most freeing feelings she had ever experienced, no matter how ironic it might be. She was completely at the mercy of her lover and all she could do was give herself over to the sensations.

And what sensations they were! Ginny had covered both her breasts with the cream and was now running a finger down the middle of her stomach, towards her most intimate part. Hermione whimpered quietly which prompted Ginny to smirk and lean down between her thighs, giving her pussy a long, hot lick before continuing on her path. She lathered the cream thickly on top of her smooth mound and then put on a show of licking her fingers.

Hermione felt impossibly aroused already, but Ginny seemed to be far from done. She picked up the chocolate sauce she had apparently also brought with her and started pouring it all over the whipped cream covered parts, making a tasty sundae out of her body.

"Mmm, you do look positively delicious, honey! I just can help myself; I want to eat you up!"

Ginny now slowly, sinfully slid on top of her, careful to stay high enough not to smear the dessert she had turned her lover into.

Hermione whimpered louder, and Ginny smirked in response, lowering her head to one nipple and licking a large portion of the cream off with one broad stroke of her tongue. The rosy flesh underneath immediately hardened, blood rushing through her taut body, while Ginny moaned out loud at the delicious taste. With three more licks, the cream was more or less gone from Hermione's nipple, but that didn't stop her from reverently licking and sucking on it some more before she moved lower, making her lover moan loudly around her gag.

Tongue swirling over Hermione's soft skin, she made her way across the smooth planes of her stomach lower and lower, down to her stockinged feet where she kissed each toe before travelling back up her lover's now already trembling body.

Ginny, of course, wasn't unaffected by the whole thing and moved herself to Hermione's side, leaning over her body to lick some of the whipped cream off her pussy. In the meantime, her left hand slid between her own legs, massaging her slick folds and moaning at the combined taste of cream, chocolate and pure Hermione.

Hermione was absolutely torn. She constantly looked from the enticing sight of the redhead pleasuring herself to the even more erotic sight of her tongue lapping up her cunt, getting closer and closer to her clit and making her moan desperately around the gag. It was delicious torture for she wanted to give herself over to the pleasure at the same time as tear off her bindings and give pleasure to her lover in turn. In that moment, Ginny tugged on her bundle of nerves. She couldn't help but let out a broken whimper as she slid a finger into her body, continuing to lap at her pussy and thrust into her own with her other hand.

The redhead raised her head with an infernal glint in her eyes, first sliding fingers out of her pussy, then Hermione's, and sitting down over her so her stockinged thigh pressed right into her folds, and grinding her hips down onto one of Hermione's spread legs, which were also clad in sheer black stockings. Immediately, she got to work on her other breast that was still covered in cream and chocolate sauce, all the while rubbing her thigh deliciously through her wet heat.

Hermione was helpless to do anything else but whimper at this point, the combined sensations completely overwhelming her until she let out a muffled scream coming and arching her body high up into her lover's, pressing them together.

When she finally regained a semblance of control over her thoughts and actions, Ginny was straddling her hips and gently untying the scarves that were binding her arms and legs in place, then finally reaching behind her head and getting rid of the gag.

Hermione stared up at her with reverent eyes and pulled her down for a deep kiss. "We really need to do a repeat performance of this sometime, honey"


End file.
